


Nature

by plalligator



Series: Summer Pornathon 2017 [6]
Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sex Pollen, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plalligator/pseuds/plalligator
Summary: In hindsight, it took Tarvek an embarrassingly long amount of time to figure out that something was wrong.





	Nature

**Author's Note:**

> my entry for the final week of summer pornathon!

In hindsight, it took Tarvek an embarrassingly long amount of time to figure out that something was wrong. 

“Hey,” he said. “Something’s wrong.” His skin had been slowly beginning to itch for the past five minutes and now it was steadily burning. He squinted suspiciously at the bright pink flowers that were scattered throughout the ruined greenhouse. “I think we’ve been poisoned.”

“I’m immune to most poisons,” said Gil helpfully, as if Tarvek didn’t already know that. Now that Tarvek was looking, Gil’s eyes had gone glazed, and he had undone the top buttons on his shirt, exposing a tanned triangle of chest. Tarvek was trying to remember why that was a matter of concern, but he was having a hard time concentrating. For a buffoon, Gil was unfairly handsome. 

“Ha!” said Gil. “You think I’m handsome!”

Tarvek had definitely not meant to say that out loud. Oh, this was bad.

“Agatha!” he yelled instead.

“You’re handsome too, in a snakelike way,” said Gil conversationally. “Always with that smug look on your face. It makes me want to suck your cock just to see you desperate for once.” He stopped, looking poleaxed. His eyes darted to the flowers, to Tarvek, and then back to the flowers. Gil was emotionally thick, but he wasn’t actually stupid. The sunrise of comprehension across his face was at least some consolation for the very deep humiliation Tarvek was feeling.

“Uh,” Gil said, clearing his throat. His dick was very clearly tenting his pants. Tarvek was trying very hard not to look. They met each other’s eyes. 

“Agatha!” they both yelled in unison. 

“I’m pretty sure there was a Heterodyne boys story about this,” said Gil weakly, while they both waited. 

“What?” said Agatha irritably, stomping through a nearby bush. Both Tarvek and Gil turned like magnets seeking north. She was sweaty and dishevelled, and had stripped off her jacket, leaving her in camisole and corset. Tarvek's tongue was cleaved to the roof of his mouth all of a sudden. "What?" she demanded again and then, “oh. Oh.”

When she spoke again, her voice was vibrating with the harmonics of a spark fugue state.

“Clothes off. Now.” 

They both scrambled to obey. Gil, only wearing a shirt and pants, was undressed first as Tarvek struggled with coat, cravat, and vest. 

“Get those off,” growled Gil, and grabbed for Tarvek’s collar. “You stupid—peacock—” 

They went down with a crash into the rotting plants and moss of the greenhouse floor. Pink petals scattered everywhere, and he and Gil were wrestling, half rutting against each other. Light pink pollen was dusting Gil’s lips, and so Tarvek licked it off. Gil moaned into his mouth and kissed back with bruising intensity. 

“Whoever holds off coming gets to eat Agatha out,” whispered Tarvek, and Gil bared his teeth.

“You’re on, Sturmvoraus,” he said tightly. Tarvek grinned.

“That’s what I thought you’d say,” he said, and rolled so GIl was underneath him. With one swallow, he took Gil’s cock in his mouth. Gil gave one hoarse shout and then was silent, jaw clenched. He resisted valiantly, muscles trembling with the effort of not thrusting up. Tarvek hummed around him and redoubled his efforts, teasing Gil’s balls with one hand.

Gil tensed, clearly close to the edge. He held perfectly still, and after a moment said in a strangled voice:

“You won’t get me that easily.”

Tarvek pulled off, wiped his mouth, and gave a theatrical sigh.

“I guess not,” he said, and then, before Gil could do anything, stroked Gil’s cock from root to tip. Gil came in hot spurts over his hands.

“You snake,” he said muzzily.

“Yes, well,” said Tarvek, and immediately had the breath knocked out of him by Agatha dropping down on his lap. 

“Okay, my turn,” she said, eyes gleaming, and kissed him thoroughly. She had stripped off the rest of her clothes and was gloriously naked, strong thighs bracketing his hips.

“Please, let me,” he said, dizzy with her scent. “Gil can watch.”

“Fuck you,” said Gil, but when Tarvek looked over at him he was staring at the pair of them if hypnotized and his cock was beginning to stir again. 

“I’m afraid the lady has first claim,” said Tarvek, putting his head between Agatha’s legs and breathing in. “But I’ll keep it in mind.”


End file.
